


Doflacroc - Just Like Him

by GlitteringBlood



Category: One Piece
Genre: DoflaCroc, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4942351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteringBlood/pseuds/GlitteringBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crocodile spends some time with a young girl and tries to find something of her that belongs to another certain shichibukai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doflacroc - Just Like Him

**DoflaCroc – Just Like Him**

 

“Shiny~.”

“I know.”

 

The little girl sitting in between his legs takes within her hands Crocodile's fingers and touches all over the rings on his fingers. Leaving an invisible trail of her DNA and imprints all over that is going to take him a while to polish and remove. She quickly loses interest and, instead, gets up quickly and runs off into the waters of the shore. Her long golden hair bouncing from behind. Crocodile sits on the sand and taps his bare feet into it as he enjoys the soothing touch of the familiar element. Arms resting on his knees.

 

He hates rain, mists, anything wet to the touch and water in general but the young girl before him can't help but indulge in such a thing. Totally opposite to what he expected to come out of her. Considering how he and that damn bird Doflamingo, was sure that she was going to turn out more like the latter. Instead, the argument turned into an all out fight while the Donquioxte family could do nothing but simply stand by and watch. Any one who would have known Doflamingo knows that he would have easily killed a person but the relationship that he had between the reptile was more enough can be seen as one on bitter but sweet ends. In simple words, he wasn't a person Doflamingo wanted or desired to have anything bad happen to.

 

The young girl giggled as she dug through the sands with a grin as wide and as her cheeky face and picked up a golden coin that was slightly rusted. The golden wani, which had been a birthday gift from Crocodile smiled and made a joyful snarl in it's masters happiness. Girl always had an eye for gold and shiny things. No secret kept in that. She enjoyed anything that caught her eye or merely sparkled in the sun. Her favorite object in the sky. Though, her unhealthy obsession with wani's made even Crocodile quirk an eyebrow. Perhaps he was to blame for that liking...

 

“Look! Look what I found!”

The girl held up the coin worth a dollar and Crocodile took it within his own. “Oh? You found this?”  
“Yeah! Oh! Wanna build a sand castle?”  
“I would but it's getting late-”

“Sand castle! Please?”

 

With an exasperated sigh he agreed, got up and moved closer to the water's (reluctantly) where the sand there was much more suited for building her gorgeous soon-to-come castle. Using his sand powers when needed to help out. She had his high taste, his love for shiny and expensive things, she had his face, his love for reptiles, everything that was his shown on her. The only thing she had of that damn bird was his hair color. With this, he proved Doflamingo wrong and won their argument and bet. He seemed a bit hurt but for all of the love that Crocodile bore, he could give a damn less.

 

When the sky became too orange for his liking, Crocodile retreated with the young girl in tow and headed back to the palace. There wasn't anything noticeable that seem to belong to that cursed bird. “Hey! Can we go out again sometime and build an even larger and greater castle?”

“Yeah. I promise.”

 

All it takes is a single look at that face engulfing grin for him to realize that yes, she did inherit something from that cursed bird.

 


End file.
